Pond of Petals
by Omegathyst
Summary: Lars isn't at the Big Donut, so Sadie goes and searches for him and is slightly surprised about where he finds him. One-shot.


"That'll be two dollars and fifty cents, have a good day."

Sadie handed the customer his food, it was a crowded morning. Lars, however, was absent. Sadie had a hunch where he was at.

_Probably hanging out with the "cool kids". Like I'm not good enough!_

Sadie winced at the last thought. Lars was _supposed _to be working here, not goofing off with other kids!

_How would I even have time to look for him?!_

"Hey Sadie!"

Sadie looked up from the counter to see a grinning Steven running over.

"Is Lars not here? Can I work the shift? Please?" Steven said with big eyes.

"Actually, do you think you can handle this on your own? I've got an errand to run." Sadie asked.

"Of course! I'll go get my donut shirt!" Steven ran past the counter to get his shirt. "See you soon Sadie!"

Sadie felt happy an opportunity came to search for Lars. She walked to her car and started it.

_What an idiot Lars is, I can't believe I have to drive across Beach City to look for him!_

It took several minutes to drive to Lars's house. Sadie walked to the door and knocked. No answer.

"Come out here Lars!" Sadie snapped. "I know you're in there!"

Sadie stopped knocking and ran back to her car in a fit. She gritted her teeth and started the car. Again.

She drove up to Fish Stew Pizza and walked in to see Kiki at the counter.

"Hello, can I help you?" Kiki asked.

"Have you seen Lars?" Sadie asked.

"He drove that way." Kiki pointed left. "Towards the edge of Beach City"

"OK, thank you." Sadie left.

_He's really going to get it when I find him!_

Sadie stopped near a cliff. The windy weather blew flowers off the bushes and into the air. Sadie smiled briefly before remembering she was searching for Lars.

She walked around to see a large pond where the flowers landed, she walked around to the body of water and froze when she saw Lars at the other side.

He took one of the purple flowers from the pond's surface and started plucking the petals, whispering to himself.

"I wish people thought I was cool, besides Sadie and Steven." Lars muttered. "I wish I could change myself."

Sadie walked closer to him, her eyes widening.

"Sadie will probably be mad, again." Lars added. "I wish I could just be more of a man and confess."

"I'm not mad at you."

"SADIE!" Lars flipped around and threw the flower in the lake. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was looking for you." Sadie sat beside Lars. "I thought you were hanging out with people cooler than me."

_"What?"_ Lars shook his head. "I was just-"

"Talking to yourself while holding flower petals." Sadie interrupted.

"Please don't tell anyone." Lars pleaded. "I feel better when I come here and I want to keep this place to myself!"

"OK, but you were supposed to be helping me at the Big Donut" Sadie said bluntly. "You can come here during lunch break."

"OK...uh..." Lars was rubbing his shoulder. "Would you like to here...come with...me during uh, lunch break?"

Sadie blushed and stared.

"Uh, yeah. Sure?" Sadie whispered. Lars gave a faint smile and the blush was returned. Quickly, he put on a straight face.

"I'm not soft though, I'm still a big jerk that the girls want!" Lars restrained himself from smiling.

"You can't even say that with a straight face!" Sadie giggled. "I can see why you'd want to keep this place yourself though."

Lars and Sadie stared into each other's eyes. Lars felt like he should back up his tough image and say something mean, but he was restrained by the intensity of Sadie's gaze.

Suddenly, a wave of water hit them.

"HELP!" Sadie cried as the pond grabbed her and dragged her down.

"SADIE!" Lars gasped. He grabbed Sadie's hands and attempted to pull her up, but he fell into the pond.

Lars dived underwater to see a familiar person controlling the water.

"Amethyst?!" Lars yelled in the water. "What are you doing?!"

Amethyst looked at Lars and Sadie and stopped the pond from attacking them.

"Sorry, I was just out for a morning swim." Amethyst giggled underwater. "I thought you guys were monsters or something!"

"That doesn't even make a remote amount of sense." Lars snapped.

"You wanna take Sadie back up the surface now?" Amethyst said. Lars turned and saw Sadie's body sinking.

"Sadie!" Lars swam down to Sadie and dragged her back up. He reached the surface and threw Sadie on land and tried to get her to breathe. Sadie eventually gasped and her eyes opened. Lars hugged her lightly.

"You OK?" Lars asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm just tired, that's all." Sadie winced after Lars touched her right arm.

"You're hurt!" Lars gasped. "Let's get you to the hospital! You might-"

"Lars!" Sadie got out of his arms. "It's a bruised arm! I'll take care of it when I go home!"

"You sure it's just that?" Lars asked.

"Yes, I-" than Sadie's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I just remembered I left Steven to take care of the Big Donut himself!" Sadie gasped.

"You _what?!"_

"Hurry!" Sadie snapped. "We need to drive back over there!"

Sadie and Lars jumped into her car and drove at a high-speed.

* * *

The inside of the Big Donut was splattered with ruined pastries of all sorts. Frosting sprayed across the counters, several broken fridges and broken glass all over the floors, and a traumatized Pearl in the corner in the feeble position whispering: "Never...again..."

Lars's and Sadie's jaws both dropped at the horrific sight. The door in the back opened and Steven and Garnet walked out. Steven had several pies in his hands while Garnet had pie all over her.

"That was fun Steven." Garnet said. She high-fived him and walked out. Pearl flinched when Sadie looked at her. Steven looked at Lars and Sadie and chuckled nervously.

"Hey guys..."


End file.
